


Untitled

by Nov25



Series: F4 Thailand [1]
Category: F4 Thailand (TV)
Genre: BrightWin, Multi, f4 thailand, thyme/kavin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nov25/pseuds/Nov25
Summary: 啊⋯隨便寫寫，不定期更新或者沒有更新，誰知道呢💁🏻♂️💁🏻♀️
Relationships: Gorya/Ren (F4 Thailand TV), Gorya/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin & M.J. & Ren & Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Series: F4 Thailand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 3:15

與Gorya交往一年他們牽手、擁抱、接吻，有時Gorya會邀請他進屋休息，對方的父母與家人待他非常親切友善，跟自己的家庭相比有如人間與地獄—優渥、放縱、不受約束。

第一次在Gorya的房間過夜Thyme睜著眼怎麼都睡不著，他知道Gorya對今晚有所期待，但他只是親了親Gorya的額頭說，「我很珍惜妳，現在還不是時候。」

Gorya肉眼可見地紅了臉，倏地躺直身子乖巧地向空氣點點頭，棉被內的小指頭勾了勾Thyme的手背，「那，晚安！」孩子似地大力閉上眼。

「晚安。」Thyme輕笑後也跟著閉上眼。四周除了屋外的蟲鳴聲一切都很安靜，很快地耳邊出現Gorya輕微的酣睡聲，隨後Thyme緩緩睜開雙眼在微弱的亮光下盯著女友的睡顏。

似乎很安寧平和，而Thyme的內心卻感到躁動，並非對象躺在身邊的那種躁動；他想掀開被子離開這裡，赤著尊貴的腳走出這間屋子逃離，只因Gorya稚嫩的臉龐與好友年幼時相似。

Thyme從娘胎就認識的朋友—Kavin，不僅就學期間形影不離，上初中前兩人甚至時常在對方家裡過夜；那時的Kavin帶著黑色粗框眼鏡，低調得讓人分辨不出此人穿著滿身的名牌衣物，與Thyme恰恰相反地謙遜友善。

兩具弱小的身子躺在豪華寬大的歐式記憶床，面對面玩著偷運到床上的模型玩具，Thyme舉起飛機模型邊發出聲音邊在他們之間揮動，Kavin咯咯笑得床墊輕顫。

沒有眼鏡的阻隔Thyme能清楚看見Kavin熱紅的臉頰與靈動大眼、小巧的鼻子與瑰紅雙唇，當下Thyme猝地傾前嚐了口Kavin的糖果氣息，Kavin停下笑聲愕然地說， _『Thy⋯？』_

彷彿回到過去Kavin驚訝的表情蓋過Gorya的面容，這讓Thyme更加焦躁陰鬱，他以為自己已經壓下心中對Kavin的感覺，小時懵懂的情愫有了對象後反而更加強烈。

或許是頓悟了其中差別，嘆了口氣的Thyme雙腳離床不動聲色地走了，連睡衣都沒換下裹著長版羽絨大衣駕車離開Gorya的家。

黑色賓利超速行駛在曼谷街頭，凌晨三點一刻駛進嚴防看守的高級住宅區，下了車的Thyme氣沖沖地走向種有洋紅風鈴木的住家外門，他按鈴、拍打、捶門都用上才得到主人回應。

沿著石頭階梯他們在樹下相遇，Kavin穿著椰褐絲光睡袍站在樹下冷得環抱自己，「大半夜的發什麼神經！？」其實他在擔心Thyme這麼急是不是發生了不好的事，才會連件保暖外衣都沒穿就出門。

Thyme見狀拉開外套拉鍊將Kavin圍進懷裡，後者不只凍僵也被嚇僵了；許久未有近距離面對面的倆人一時說不出話，他們無意識地細數彼此的睫毛，有股魔力吸引著兩道視線交纏在一塊。

夜晚徐風吹下粉紅花瓣，一片兩片掉落在倆人身上，Thyme注意到Kavin花瓣旁的耳骨紅了，於是心迷的他緩慢地咬了一口Kavin的嘴唇，鼻尖錯過對方的交之摩挲。

Thyme濃長的睫毛滑過Kavin無瑕的臉頰，搔癢感令Kavin從曖昧中回神，勾起嘴角戲謔地說，「我不是你的女朋友。」他依舊雙手環著自己沒有回抱對方。

「我想你，我要你。」Thyme向前試圖鉗住Kavin柔軟彈性的嘴唇，但被對方扭頭閃過；於是手臂加大力道拉近前方精壯的身子，唇齒連吮帶咬在白嫩的頸脖上烙下印記。

曾幾何時Kavin從白淨少年變成脆弱嬌嬈的花花公子，草叢中獨樹一格的紅花會刺得摘取者滿手是血，如同大家所說的『最美麗的往往最惡毒』，而Thyme是惡邪之花的培養者。

Kavin知道Thyme只是一時衝動，如同小時候的那個吻今晚過後Thyme會再次選擇遺忘回到Gorya身邊，而他也會疏遠對方變回大名鼎鼎Thyme的朋友之一。「你想我？那來吧。」

一件羽絨外套兩個人滑稽地穿著移動，Thyme偷空咬了咬Kavin的下巴，濕溽的感覺令後者緊緊蹙眉，關上門後四隻手猛然褪去外衣。「我是真的想你，想念以前的我們。」Thyme扣著Kavin的後頸道。

冰冷的手貼上後腰溫熱的肌膚引起陣陣疙瘩，Kavin笑得陰晦不清，「我相信你，我也想你。」語氣柔和得宛如撫慰受傷困獸，即便脖子被幾乎粉碎的力度扣著也消減不了他的桀驁。

  
**_他們如同野獸與永生玫瑰花_ **   
**_一起成長一起消逝_ **


	2. Boyfriend

他們不是彼此的男朋友，其中一方甚至還有女朋友，只是無論怎麼抗拒他們都推不開對方，是憎恨也是迷戀一進一退跳著雙男探戈，緊貼的身軀、發燙的氣息以短刀相向結尾。

每次派對都避免視線停留在對方身上過久，藏著掖著透過閃爍燈光睨視惹人不悅的笑容，這時倆人異常的默契皆錯失彼此的在意，看在眼裡的兩位友人總是不經意踩在地雷上。

某個上學日Kavin滿臉倦容姍姍來遲，下嘴唇一塊破皮瘀青、左邊頸側貼著棉墊貼布，不同於日常風格地將襯衫扣子扣滿，M.J.輕拍在肩上的力道將虛弱的Kavin嚇得驚起。

「怎麼了，朋友？你看起來像跟人打了一架！」跟Kavin走得最近的M.J.知曉Kavin不是會與人動粗的類型；總是與他人衝突後以偽弱者的形象出現在Thyme面前，讓Thyme成為Kavin的武器利刃，並在Thyme弄髒拳頭後掏出手帕擦拭安撫。

坐在椅子上的Kavin抖掉好友的手臂，翻眼向上的俾倪眼神帶著委屈、煩躁與一絲絲不甘心；昨晚拔除骨頭般的性愛後獨留在床，今早遲到意外撞見Thyme與Gorya甜蜜地勾手走在一起，那個害他必須清理自己的罪魁禍首笑得刺眼，嘴角勾起的弧度達到令人火冒三丈的程度。

無時無刻鎖在身上的教養鐵鍊束縛了Kavin的脾氣，從小被教導不能表露真實情緒，即便他有喜怒哀樂也只能以喜示人，父親告誡他在敵人面前更要保持笑容，讓對方猜不透想法而放鬆警惕。

於是Kavin一改冷面笑得如沐春風，恰在Thyme與Gorya牽手進來時推了推金屬鏡框溫潤地說，「昨天的床伴太熱情了。」他的眼神沒有落在Thyme身上，更不在Gorya好奇的臉上。「看來不能再繼續了，要是被他女友發現就慘了。」

除了站在最後面的Thyme黑了臉，另外三人都露出吃驚的表情，他們沒有想過男性也在Kavin的獵豔範圍內，上下打量Kavin迷人漂亮的臉龐與悠然自若的態度，很快地消化了他們的朋友是雙性戀的事。

「對方有女友就別亂來了，到時惹禍上身。」靠著窗戶的Ren淡淡地說，雙手環胸聰穎的眼睛似乎頓悟真相，在Gorya與M.J.沒注意時看向默然無語的Thyme，一張帶著整夜未寐的蒼白容顏。

Kavin兩手放在膝蓋上，晃動翹在另一隻腳上的小腿，縮起的米白褲管下有塊不明顯的瘀青，那是昨夜Thyme緊抓他的腳踝留下的，他被對手壓制折得臀部高高翹起， _『快看你的洞怎麼吞我的陰莖的，又緊又熱。』_

他無力呻吟、滿口謊言，積蓄於眼眶的淚水落在枕頭上染深緞料，被限制住四肢的狀態下僅有腰胯能移動，他越掙扎Thyme淡褐色眼珠內的瘋狂越加放肆， _『還真會搖啊，Kavin⋯。』_ 強迫式性愛莫名使他快樂。

沒想過到了床上Thyme會變了個人。凌晨三點像隻落水小狗站在門口說想他，過了四點用可憐的口氣說還沒射，臨近五點對神智不清的他說再來一次，到了六點將滾燙精液射在他的大腿上便下床走人，落門聲小得從未有人進出過房間般，僅剩他艱難厚重的呼吸聲。

到了週末派對人們幾乎忘了平常日發生的事，將各種煩惱與不順拋諸腦後，寒冷的天氣下更需要激烈活動提高溫度，動感音樂、昏暗不明的VIP套房內擠滿貼身熱舞的人，Thyme、Gorya、Ren與M.J.的出現使熱潮片刻停滯轉瞬爆出更高反響。

忽明忽暗的光線下尋找熟悉的身影，Thyme沒在高個子的人之中看見Kavin；那夜後對方連日躲著他，失去掌控權的Thyme趨近抓狂，危險的念頭如同高級皮鞋底懸於警戒線上，一個動作便會落入禁區。

「Kavin那傢伙呢？」Thyme附在M.J.耳邊問，他的牙齒很癢，需要一塊柔嫩有勁的肉磨磨。

Ren看見Thyme冷酷的雙眼內點燃的綠色火苗，單純的Gorya站在Thyme身邊跟著找尋Kavin，從一位身著粉色連身短裙的女士中得知Kavin正在頂樓泳池與人聊天，待Gorya要跟上Thyme時被制止在原地，Ren面帶困擾地示意周圍虎視眈眈的人們說，「陪陪我吧，我無法單獨應付這種情況。」

看著示弱的Ren，又看看Thyme逐漸消失在人堆中的背影，Gorya咬了咬嘴唇點頭，她的手立即被Ren牽住帶向吧台，除了Thyme這是第一位能令她感到害羞的人。

M.J.沒能跟上Thyme的長腿步伐，到了泳池很快地找到靠在池邊的Kavin，沒有眼鏡遮蔽梳起前髮的Kavin顯得銳利十足，散發著不亞於Thyme的霸氣，兩女一男圍繞在Kavin身邊迷得魂顛夢倒。

「你動作真快啊！」M.J.站離泳池一公尺遠，他不想珍貴的鞋子碰水折損，邊說話邊閃躲噴濺的水珠。「Thyme在找你。但是跟著跟著就不見了，⋯不會連這麼小的地方他都會迷路吧？」

M.J.的話令Kavin短暫動搖，在乎Thyme早已是他的本能，更何況他已經好幾天沒正眼看過那張傲慢的臉，不願承認擔心中添加了少許想念。「跟Gorya在沒人的地方自己玩了吧。」笑著，未發覺自身語氣滿是調侃與酸味。

Kavin身旁的男性滑水靠近，瘦小黝黑但有著靈動可愛的大眼，點在Kavin手臂上的食指敲著暗號，語調呢喃黏呼如附於耳邊輕聲細語的精靈，「我們也可以呀，Pi。」

不甘落於下風的另外兩位女性跟著貼近Kavin，見此情形M.J.被逗得樂不可支，朝含笑的Kavin吹了聲口哨，與另外三位相比他的朋友更像魅惑人心的妖精，擁有揚起笑容就能支配人心的超能力。

就如現在，Kavin笑著湊近快要攀在身上的男性，幾乎貼著對方的小耳朵，每個音節肌膚與嘴唇開闔摩擦。「幫我拿杯酒，等下帶你去個地方。」對方在他的話語下變得迷濛失神，呆愣地離開泳池，失去機會的兩位女性隨之訕然而去。

「你喜歡那種的？」知道Kavin男性女性雙向偏好後，M.J.認為Kavin的男性喜好偏向英氣十足的美男子，桀驁不馴且能征服Kavin劣性子的類型。

輕輕一蹬Kavin優雅地從池內坐到邊緣，濺出的水著實落於M.J.的麂皮鞋面上，惹得M.J.惱怒地到處找毛巾擦拭鞋子，這時Kavin走到躺椅邊披上大毛巾、套好拖鞋連聲招呼都沒打就消失了。

午夜十二點走廊上只剩一位身材高挑的男子，半拉至赤裸胸膛的連帽外套與尼龍防水短褲，舉著手機敲敲打打卻未送出訊息，滿是不安與負氣的情緒下打開房門，還未插入門卡便在黑暗中無預警地被壓在門板上。

一雙手扯下男子的外套，劇烈的疼痛立即從肩頭傳來，試圖掙脫的男子握住手機的指頭發力按到發送鍵，『叮咚！』從襲擊者的口袋內傳出。「Thyme？」Kavin的叫喚博得俐齒的特赦，束縛手臂的大掌流轉到Kavin的胸肌上，又搓又揉連時間都緩慢了起來。

闔上的門自動落鎖，插上的門卡啟動房內運作，鵝黃燈光瞬間充滿房間將Thyme照出原形，溫柔的手指拉扯Kavin的乳頭，下身隔著褲子頂碰前方彈翹的小屁股，舌頭像條爬樹的蛇蜿蜒曲上Kavin的髮際與後頸。

「嗯⋯。」自然地弓著身軀配合曖昧的節奏前後扭動，喘息與呻吟迴繞在倆人之間，戰爭前的號角長鳴洪亮。「你怎麼進來的？」Kavin轉頭貼上Thyme溫熱的臉頰，舌尖舔過後者的混血眼尾，換來一口肩胛上的吸吮吻痕。

「問櫃檯。」Thyme了解Kavin的習性，這種活動一定會預約房間留給夜晚，在那之前他已經教訓過Kavin今晚的對象，無須動用拳頭就能輕鬆擺平的弱者。「你喜歡那種類型的？」

Kavin翻了個白眼後轉身抱住Thyme，他抬起一條腿勾在Thyme臀上撞向自己，任由Thyme含住他歡愉低吟的嘴唇，慾望熱氣於微啟的唇齒間流竄滿溢。「你在乎？」

Thyme輕咬Kavin的下巴沒有回答，從口袋掏出手機查看後反問，「你在乎？」充滿野性地笑著將手機放在鞋櫃上，螢幕顯示Kavin的聊天視窗，一則『你在哪裡？』掙扎時誤傳的訊息。

「我當然在乎。」Kavin不在意地說。隨後Thyme扣住Kavin的髖骨重重輾過彼此的下體，使顫抖須臾的陰莖得以撫慰，Kavin緊盯著Thyme的雙眼發出愉悅無意的聲音。「要我請人把Gorya帶來嗎？讓我教教她怎麼跟你做愛。」

某位對象窩在Kavin胸前告訴他，『Thyme是不是不行啊？』、『Gorya很煩惱跟Thyme的關係變淡了。』這些話大大取悅了他，大方地多與對方溫存了幾分鐘。

扭曲的感情與扭曲的友誼，兩劍相會總在進退中互相傷害，幼稚的倆人都以刺痛對方吸引注意，太過在乎變得佔有慾過剩，被無法擁有對方的痛苦反覆折磨著，在循環的破口中找到扭曲的方式平復內心的傷口。

Thyme狠冽地咬住Kavin左邊的脖子，在Kavin的驚呼聲中托起掌下的臀部將人懸空高舉，像狼叼著試圖逃跑的獵物移到床邊，毫無警訊地放開雙手任Kavin跌在床上彈起落下。

「你喜歡惹我生氣。」褪去棉質上衣附在暈眩的Kavin身上，親密貼附的肌膚讓人發出滿意的嘆息，「等一下我會直接進去，痛就忍著。」粗暴地扯下Kavin的外褲與內褲，抽蓄的陰莖立馬彈晃出來。

Kavin知道他的野獸發脾氣了，等等他鐵定會跟處女一樣流血，不管怎麼哀求Thyme都不會停，逼他求饒作出更多承諾，然而謊言跟疼痛都會令他們更興奮更失控；帶有血絲的陰莖打進受傷的後穴他會說「好喜歡。」，高潮恍惚的時候Thyme會摸著他的臉說「我們在一起吧。」

最後他們都會流下鱷魚的眼淚再次將彼此推開，一人繼續跟女朋友相處，一人持續貼著棉墊貼布直到有人產生懷疑，從未為誰停留的花花公子有了穩定對象，在好奇的人們找出另一位八卦主角之前維持表面的風平浪靜。


End file.
